


It's good to try new things... Right?

by Omegatits



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Crushes, M/M, No Smut, Single Dad AU, Social drinking, Soft and Fluffy, The twins are kids, Yonghoon is a teacher, karaoke date, kids say weird things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/pseuds/Omegatits
Summary: Dongju looks to his father with sparkles in his eyes and thumb in his mouth, clearly excited for what magic he was about to see. But, Dongmyeong, still chewing on his lip, stares at Youngjo's tie. "And, if you can make it through today, and it's the worst thing ever... Then we can talk about going someplace else. Okay?" This seems to bring some comfort to Dongmyeong. "So.. You guys ready?"Before either boy can respond, the classroom door is open and a very, very, very tall man greets them with a bright grin. "I thought I saw someone~ Good morning guys. Ready to come in? I'm Yonghoon." Yonghoon is all the twins can look at as Youngjo and he speaks, and their awed gaze is something Youngjo chuckles seeing.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	It's good to try new things... Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quackyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!! This prompt was so incredibly cute and sweet, and I had so much fun working on it, and I hope you have as much fun reading it.
> 
> And, fun fact, all the weird things the toddlers say in this fic are things actually said to my sister by her preschoolers. (She keeps a notebook full of odd quotes from the kids.) Kids say the most brazen and bizarre things sometimes!

"I don't wanna go," Dongmyeong mutters, reaching across the backseat to hand Dongju his bear. Dongju is quick to grab hold of the stuffed animal and grin brightly at his brother.

"I know buddy, it's scary to do new things, but daddy needs you to just try this," Youngjo explains gently, reaching across the seat to unbuckle Dongju from his carseat. Dongju, holding his bear tightly in the arm he's chewing on his shirt for, looks back at his twin and offers him his hand.

They both wait for Dongmyeong to decide on if he was going to take it, and, as frustrated as he is, Youngjo watches quietly as Dongmyeong mulls over his choices before he reaches out and takes his brother's hand. 

Dongju pulls Dongmyeong closer to give Youngjo the room to lift both of them out of the backseat of his car. He gives Dongmyeong a gentle tussle of his hair before offering his hand out to Dongmyeong and says, "Thank you bud. You're gonna have a lot of fun here."

"I don't know about that," Dongmyeong sasses softly - there is very little bite to his words though, and Youngjo knows he's more worried than upset.

The three walk hand in hand to the front door of the small facility, a few doors on the outside of the building have small fenced in areas that open up to a larger fenced in space where kids of various sizes and ages run around wildly. Inside, Youngjo stops at the front desk to ask for directions to their classroom - though he toured it once before, it had been weeks ago - and then the three wander further into the building.   
Door 103. Youngjo stops just outside the door and kneels down to his sons' heights. "Okay guys. When we go inside I'm gonna have to leave. You guys are gonna have a lot of fun, just like at Daddy's old office daycare. Maybe even more, cause this place... Well this place has a lot of cool things I don't wanna ruin the surprise."

Dongju looks to his father with sparkles in his eyes and thumb in his mouth, clearly excited for what magic he was about to see. But, Dongmyeong, still chewing on his lip, stares at Youngjo's tie. "And, if you can make it through today, and it's the worst thing ever... Then we can talk about going someplace else. Okay?" This seems to bring some comfort to Dongmyeong. "So.. You guys ready?"

Before either boy can respond, the classroom door is open and a very, very, very tall man greets them with a bright grin. "I thought I saw someone~ Good morning guys. Ready to come in?"

Youngjo stands up and reaches out to give the man a quick handshake. "Hi, I think I spoke to... Hyungwon when I did the initial interview?"

"Yes, likely. He's my aid. Great guy. Loves the kids, and loves nap time even more," he jokes. "I'm Yonghoon." Yonghoon is all the twins can look at as Youngjo and he speaks, and their awed gaze is something Youngjo chuckles seeing.

"You're tall," Dongju says, finally pulling his thumb from his mouth. Yonghoon gaps and kneels down in front of the boys.

"Is this better?" He asks, and to his delight, Dongju nods. "Awesome... Well... You guys ready to come see some of the fun toys I have?" Dongju nods again and Yonghon shifts himself sideways to let Dongju stumble into the room and towards the other children inside. Dongmyeong squeezes his father's pant leg, and after a gentle pat on his back, he walks into the room to explore after Dongju.

It eases his nerves to see both of them wander around the room curiously, and introduce themselves to a few of the other kids. As hard as this was for them, it was just as hard for him. Leaving his boys in a new place, somewhere unfamiliar, with completely new people was nerve wracking. Yonghoon stands up right, and - as if he's seen this hundreds of times before- places a comforting hand on Youngjo's shoulder. "Don't worry. They'll have a great time, and if there are any problems we have your number. We'll let you know."

Glancing slightly at his watch, Youngjo realizes he doesn't have any more time to waste if he wants to make it to work in time. "Thank you." He leaves Yonghoon with a quick nod and a little wave to Dongmyeong, who's watching him from inside the room.

Yonghoon closes the door once Youngjo leaves them and turns back to his classroom. Dongju has found himself a spot at Hyungwon's table with a doughnut in his small hands. His bear sits neatly in his lap and his elbows resting on top of it.

With sugar and dough around his mouth, he looks at Hyungwon in awe and says, "Woah.... You eat doughnuts fast." Hyungwon snorts, choking slightly on the doughnut in his mouth and Yonghoon chuckles watching his aid pull himself together after the new boy's judging comment throws him off.

Yonghoon sits himself down with the boys playing with blocks and trucks. Dongmyeong's got a rubber dinosaur in one hand and truck in the other, and in a shy silence, slams the two toys together. With the way his eyebrows curl and lips perse, Yonghoon can tell he's thinking hard, probably of a big thematic script to explain the dino's motives for crushing the truck with malicious power. But he quietly begins building up a few blocks next to Dongmyeong - leaving him to play on his own.

Once he has a few blocks stacked up into vague building shapes, he taps the rug next to Dongmyeong and says, "Would your dino like a building to climb? Maybe he can jump off it and crush the truck harder?"

Dongmyeong looks at Yonghoon with a curious look - trying to figure out what the man wanted with him. His eyes fall on the blocks, and when he comes to terms with the offer, says, "He's a she. Her name's Flower and she's really strong."

"Flower? That's a great name for her. I like that she's a dinosaur."

"Yeah, cause dinosaurs can be girls too, my mom said so," Dongmyeong nods as a matter-of-factly.

Yonghoon smiles and agrees, "You're mom's right. Dinosaurs can definitely be girls too. So, does flower wanna use the building too?"

Dongmyeong looks over the blocks again before he settles on crawling closer to get the dino on the biggest tower of blocks. The toy leaps from the top of the stack and drops onto the truck, and Dongmeyong softly mumbles, "pppsssshhh." Though it's only the first step, Yonghoon knows he has earned some of Dongmyeong's trust.

The two play for a few minutes together before they're joined by Dongju, who's had his face cleaned of the doughnut, and he takes a seat in Yonghoon's lap without any fear. Dongmyeong smiles when he brother joins them, and crawls a little closer to the two.

"So, Dongju, you're the same age as Dongmyeong?" Yonghoon asks. It's an easy question, one he already has the answer too. However, it's something the boys could reveal to him on their own, giving them something to trust him with.

Dongju nods quickly and holds up 4 fingers. "I'm four. And Mongie is also four. We were born at the same time, says mom and dad."

"Oh? So you're twins?" Yonghoon asks quickly.

That's when Dongmyeong pipes up, "Yeah, and I'm older says mom."

"Mom says it was at the same time, so that's the same time, you're not older," Dongju huffs, gripping his stuffed bear tightly.

"Well, that's okay," Yonghoon jumps in, hoping to ease some of their budding fight.

Dongmyeong looks at Yonghoon and accusingly asks, "How old are you?"

"Um.. 25," Yonghoon answers.

"Well, I don't like that number," he mutters, turning back to his truck and dinosaur toy.

Dongju reaches up and pats Yonghoon on his cheek. "I like that number, cause it is pretty old, so you can buy chicken nuggets without your dad's permission."

As he processes the words, slowly nodding to Dongju, Giwook, one of the other kids joins Dongmeyong with another truck.

"Can I play?" he asks softly, and Dongmyeong pushes his truck to Giwook.

"Yeah, you can be the human people that are trying to take Flower back to her home."

And, before Giwook commits to playing Dongmyeong's game, says, "I went to the fair one time when my parents were alive."

Silence falls between the four of them, all of them taking in the confession of the young boy. That was, until Yonghoon laughs, "Giwook, your mom dropped you off this morning."

Giwook nods slowly, and closes his eyes. "It's been so long..."

  
The twins fall into the group's schedule with ease. Play time, snack time, then outside time. After outside time is nap time. All the kids poop out pretty quick, curling up around their blankets and pillows in the dark room. Dongju is one of the first to fall asleep, snuggling in close to his bear. Dongmyeong though, struggles to relax. He twists and turns on his mat, and as he grows more frustrated with not being able to nap, he kicks the blanket off himself before rolling over and hiding his face in his pillow.

Yonghoon spots the little fit, and waits to see if Dongmyeong will soothe himself. And, when the kid he's giving gentle back rubs too begins snoring, Yonghoon crawls quietly over to Dongmyeong. "Hey buddy," he whispers.

Dongmyeong doesn't respond at first, but Yonghoon can see the tell-tale signs the toddler is crying. His shoulders shake slightly and he huffs quietly, trying not to make too much noise as he sniffles into his pillow.

"Are you having some trouble getting cozy?" He asks softly. Dongmyeong responds with a little nod. "How can I help?"

Turning over so his face is barely showing, Dongmyeong whispers, "I don't have my bear..."

It's not an uncommon thing. Most of the kids he's worked with starts off coming with a comfort item, and now Yonghoon sees that Dongmyeong's lack of one wasn't more than a forgotten item.

"Where is your bear at buddy?"

"Mom's... I left it there when dad picked us up today... And I forgot it, cause I didn't want him to get lost."

"I see...." Yonghoon mulls over some options for him to offer. "Well... We can't get your bear today, but would you like it if maybe I rubbed your back?" Dongmyeong nods quickly and then reaches down to pull his blanket back up to his back.

Yonghoon places his hand over the toddler's back and begins gently rubbing circles into his back. Dongmeyong doesn't take long to fall asleep then. And, Yonghoon know's he's earned a little more trust with the boy.

Youngjo returns promptly, his own nerves about the boys and how their day went making him speed through traffic to get to their daycare as quickly as he safely can. And, when he arrives, they don't notice him at first. It gives him a moment to see them curled up in a large bean bag with Yonghoon while he reads them and a few other kids a book.

"They had a really good day," Hyungwon says when he notices the man watching them from a distance. Youngjo's shoulders relax and fall when he hears that. "They fit in really well with the other kids, and they warmed up to us pretty quickly. Dongju thinks I eat to much."

Youngjo laughs, looking at Hyungwon. "Yeah, that's Dongju... No filter that one."

His laughter catches the twin's attention and both boys leap up to run towards their father.

"Hey buds! How was your day?" he asks them, eyes flicking up to see Yonghoon still finishing up the book. a few more kids have taken his boy's places in Yonghoon's lap. It's clear to see how they would have fun when all the other kids are just as comfortable with the man.

"Can we come back again?" Dongmyeong is the first to ask to Youngjo's delight.

"So, you do like it here?"

"Yeah!" the two declare together.

"Well," he looks up to Hyungwon, "I think we'd like to come back again tomorrow."

Hyungwon grins and crosses his arms. "I think we have the space for that."

The twin's reach out to hold each other's hands. "Yay!"

Daycare becomes a regular thing on days when Youngjo has the boys. Days they spend with Wheein they don't go though, but Youngjo never has to worry about the days they spend with their mother. She's a feisty woman, but loves the boys just as much as himself.

However, on a day that she usually has the boys, she gives Youngjo a call and says, "Is it okay if I drop the boys off at daycare? Byul needs some help at the shop, and I've gotta go pick up some parts for the car she's working on today," she explains.

"Yeah, of course. Do you need me to pick them up too?" He asks. Normally he'd pick them up from her house on days she has them, but if she drops them off, then knowing where to pick the boys up was crucial.

"Will they like spending the whole day?"

"I think so."

"Then I'd say yes. I'll pick them off when I get off work."

"Okay. I can take them on another day to make up for it. Y'know... if you ever just need a day for yourself," she offers, and Youngjo can hear her struggling to get the boys dressed while they squeal at each other.

His status as a single dad has pretty much taken up his spare time, and while Wheein and her partner, Byulyi, have spent the last four years teasing him for it, they never guilt him for spending all his free time wrapped up in the twins. But offers for him to take moments for himself come frequent. It was one of many nice things about his friendship with Wheein. All her teasing came from a place of care.

"I'll let you know," he chuckles.

When he picks the boys up it's at least a couple hours later than usual, and there are no other kids in the room when he arrives. He'd been caught up in a long meeting and then extra work he still needed to finish before his day ended, and it left him scrambling to leave to pick the boys up.

Yonghoon has Dongju's little hands in his own as he gently dances around the room with him. The man is singing loudly. Loud enough to be heard down the hall before Youngjo even approaches the door. Frozen. He knows the song by heart, thanks to Dongju's interest in Disney and the several repeats of the second movie they'd played when it had first been released. And Yonghoon's voice captures the lyrics... beautifully. Youngjo finds himself waiting just outside the room until the song is over, just to listen to the other man sing and his boys following suit in belting out misheard lyrics of the song.

"I'm so, so sorry," he explains when he finally opens the door to the room, interrupting their dance.

Yonghoon's panting, but smiling just as brightly as the twins upon seeing Youngjo. The flush in his cheeks, likely from getting so into his performance with Dongju, is... a sight for Youngjo. It would be no surprise to anyone for Youngjo to realize this moment that Yonghoon... is someone he's been crushing on since meeting him. However, for Youngjo, this fact was something he had been pushing down. He didn't have time for crushes. His whole world was his boys, and providing for them.

Yonghoon scoops Dongju up into his arms and walks over to Dongmyeong. "It's no problem. We were having a lot of fun, weren't we dude?" he asks, poking a finger into Dongju's side earning a giggle from the toddler.

"Yeah, it sounded like it," Youngjo blushes, "You.. ehm... You've got an amazing voice."

"Oh? I sing karaoke on fridays?"

"Nothing outside of that?" Youngjo asks, baffled by the thought that Yonghoon hasn't used his voice for anything else.

"Hm... I mean, I was in choir when I was in highschool, but nothing since. I found my calling here with kids. And I still get to sing all the time with them," Yonghoon grins and passes Dongju over to Youngjo. "Do you sing?"

"Oh.. N-no not really. In highschool I thought I was gonna become a famous rapper and producer, and... Well then these two came along."

"You should come out sometime then. Every friday night. I get a discount at one of the karaoke bars downtown because my friend owns it."

Youngjo clears his throat, hoping to god now that the heat of his face isn't revealing his embarrassment at the invite. "Um... I don't know, I usually have the boys friday night."

"Do you need a babysitter?"

He waits to answer, remembering the offer from Wheein to watch the boys were he ever to need it...

"Are you inviting me out?"

"If you'd like to. It's not a big deal if not." There is a slight shift in Yonghoon's tone, and Youngjo barely catches it. Barely. He was being invited out, and Yonghoon would be disappointed if he didn't say yes, though, knowing the kindness of the man, would never say it to Youngjo directly. 

Dongmyeong shuffles over to the two men, rubbing at his face. "Hi dad," he mumbles, clearly tired.

"Hey buddy. How are you."

"We were watching Frozen," Dongmyeong explains, stumbling a tad bit before he takes a firm hold of Youngjo's shirt.

With a little smile, he reaches down to smooth Dongmeyong's hair out. "I heard... Are you ready to go home? Get some dinner and then maybe head to bed?"

Dongju perks up and bounces in Youngjo's arms. "Can we have chicken nuggets?"

"That's gonna be up to your mom," he says before looking back to Yonghoon. "You have my number, right?" Yonghoon nods. "Text me the details.... I'll try and make it."

  
"Heeey! Youngjo!" Yonghoon cheers, raising a beer up in the air at the man entering the small karaoke room. Two other men are in the room, one of them actively belting out a song, while the other raises his beer out towards Youngjo as well.

The booth is a lot warmer than the cold outside, and Youngjo's sweating as soon as the door shuts behind him. He takes a moment to take off his gloves and jacket before looking at Yonghoon and his friend. "Hey," Youngjo says, sliding into the booth seats next to Yonghoon. "Sorry, the boy's mom just picked them up."

"That's okay," Yonghoon smiles and gestures to the other man sitting next to him. "This is Harin, he owns the place. And, that," he gestures to the man finishing up his song, "is Seoho."

Youngjo waves a hand at Harin.

"So, Yonghoon tells me a lot about you," Harin says calmly, however Yonghoon chokes on his swig of beer, and earns a jab from him. Youngjo latches onto the display, a heat coming to his own chest. Yonghoon... talks about him? Like.. how he's talked to Wheein about him?

"I mean, your boys are super cute," Yonghoon says, trying to save face.

To his horror, Seoho sits down next to Harin and smirks. "Aah, I can see how they become so cute," He says while passing the mic over to Harin.

"Guys!" Yonghoon scolds. His face is so red Youngjo would have to be oblivious not to notice. However, with the beer in hand, it was easy for him to blame the redness on that. Yeah, surely that was it.

"Youngjo, why don't you take a turn," Yonghoon offers, grabbing the mic from Harin before the two can expose him any further. Youngjo takes it quickly and stands to approach the machine, an easy way to focus on something other than Yonghoon's soft hands touching his own hands.

This was turning out to be harder to keep down his racing heart than he thought it would be - he prays singing a song will settle his nerves, and give them more time to drink.

He flips through the track list a few times before settling on a trot song he thinks he knows all the words too, something his father listened to when he was a kid. And when the beat starts, the idle chatter behind him stops. It's a second before Seoho yells, "No way. Oh my god, you gotta do this!"

"No, no, no," Yonghoon fights from his seat. WHen Youngjo glances back at them Seoho's shoving a second mic at Yonghoon while Harin pushes him towards Youngjo. Uh oh.

Harin laughs loudly, "This is your song, dude! Just do it!"

Yonghoon stumbles up onto his feet and into Youngjo's side. He's so much taller, and so close, Yongjo can feel how warm he is through his tee.

As the song starts, Youngjo's lines start first. He sings with a nervous crack in his voice, and tries not to think too much about looking good in front of the man he knows has the voice of an angel. And when Yonghoon's turn rolls up, Youngjo chokes on a laugh. Perhaps it's the song and mix of alcohol, but when Yonghoon begins singing, that angel voice is pitched lower, and his range fluctuates, mimicking the original singer's vocals.

A hand falls on Youngjos shoulder while Yonghoon sings, and he turns his head to see Seoho with a bottle of beer in hand. "Drink," he whispers and waits for Youngjo to take the drink.

The first swig he takes is right before his next lines begin, and Yonghoon bumps into him with his shoulder, causing him to cough into the mic. The score shakes, punishing him for messing up, and their company laughs behind them.

It's the first night he's had since he was a teenager to really let loose and have fun. The first he’s let himself have fun since the boys were born. And as the evening progresses, and he's more drinks in, he finds himself hoping to be able to do this again.

Yonghoon's friends are fun, and they encourage him endlessly, despite having just met. And as they get more drinks in, Youngjo finds the courage to lean into Yonghoon's warmth until the man has his arm slung over Youngjo's shoulder, holding him close while they wait their turns.

Had he been sober when the group parted ways, he would've been more surprised at Yonghoon's offer to make sure he got home safely with an uber ride. But with the comfort he's gained through the evening, and the closeness of Yonghoon's body, Youngjo can't find it in him to deny the man coming home with him.

The uber ride is full of soft giggles, and gentle hands on thighs - nothing though that makes Youngjo uncomfortable. The way Yonghoon leans in to whisper that he's been hoping Youngjo would go out with him for weeks now keeps Youngjo's heart in his throat the rest of the ride home. Wekks. He'd been thinking about Youngjo for weeks.... Just like he'd been thinking about Younghoon. Small moments throughout his days are full of thoughts of the other man. However, he's always pushed them aside to focus on work or his kids.... Until now. Now, with nothing else between them, he can't run away from the thoughts of the other man. The way his tall frame makes even him feel small when curled in next to him. Or, the way his voice squeaks when he is really laughing - not just a polite chuckle.

The two stumble into Youngjos' home, arms clinging to each other loosely as they step out of their shoes and Youngjo flicks the lights on. The home is small, just enough for his small family. And toys litter the floor leaving no question if children live there. His home feels lived in, and he catches Yonghoon smiling softly as he surveys the room.

"Hey, do you wanna crash here?" Youngjo asks, words slurring only slightly.

"Hmm," Yonghoon closes his eyes as he thinks, and Youngjo can feel him beginning to fall asleep as he stands against him.

"Yonghoon?" Youngjo says, bumping his shoulder lightly. "I can get you some pillows and blankets for the couch?"

Yonghoon blinks rapidly and looks around the room again, retaking in his surroundings. "Uh, yeah. That's cool," he finally says.

"Cool. Um... Come with me," Youngjo says, leading him back to his bedroom to get a pillow and blanket for the man. Yonghoon follows obediently, a warm smile on his sleepy expression.

He grabs a pillow from his bed and turns to look for a discarded blanket, but instead finds Yonghoon pressed in closely. Their noses are mere inches apart, and Youngjo can feel Yonghoons slow, calm breathing on his lips. Youngjo feels far from calm though.

"I like you," Yonghoon admits, lips still turned up in his sleepy smile.

It happens naturally - Youngjo leans in with Yonghoon, the press of their lips careful and slow. Youngjo has to tilt his head back a little further when Yonghoon's hands gently cradle his face, holding the man in close. His frame, though he's taller and broader, feels small in Youngjo's arms as he pulls the taller man down onto the bed. It's easy as well to push Yonghoon onto his back - there's no fight in the man, and he seems eager to fall under the guidance of Youngjo's hands.

It's been years since Youngjo's been with another person so closely, and were it not for the alcohol, he probably wouldn't have had the courage to make that move he'd been longing to make.

Youngjo slides in over top Yonghoon carefully, tangling their legs together as they lock lips again. And they kiss until Youngjo's body feels heavy, and Yonghoon's lips move slowly. And when they part, its so easy for both to just close their eyes and fall asleep wrapped in each others arms. 

There’s no pressure for more - no eagerness to jump into something they maybe weren’t ready for. Just the comfort of good company and a soft bed to share.


End file.
